


sweet like honey

by s_coups



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, F/F, baekhyun the gay friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_coups/pseuds/s_coups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>byulyi feels some sort of thrumming under her skin, like an instinctive gravitational pull towards the alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finegold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finegold/gifts).



> I hope my suffering was worth it gabby

There's this scent Byulyi picks up every time she passes the female alpha dorm. It's sweet, like coconut milk, with a twist of lemon, and every time she passes she picks it up despite the overwhelming scent of alphas that radiates off the building.

She asks multiple friends about it; she even asks Hyejin, who lives in said dorm, but the younger refuses to acknowledge any such scent, insisting Byulyi was just losing her mind. 

"Maybe you're having a stroke?" Baekhyun suggests as he picks at Byulyi's fries one afternoon. She slaps his hand away, glaring at him.

"You're not being helpful," She complains. 

Baekhyun eyes her fries with a look of longing. "What do you want me to say? No one else can smell it. Maybe something _is_ wrong with you."

"It's too strong for none of you to smell," Byulyi persuades. "I know you all think this is a funny joke, but it's not."

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, turning his attention to someone behind her. She doesn't have to look to know it's Kyungsoo, the alpha with dark hair and even darker eyes that Baekhyun's been lusting after for six months straight.

"He's with that giant asshole again," Baekhyun grumbles, half to himself, and Byulyi clicks her tongue sympathetically.

"I'm pretty sure Chanyeol is just a beta. You don't need to worry about him."

"He's always with him," Baekhyun whines. "I can never get Kyungsoo alone when he-"

And there it is again, that sweet scent, but this time they're no where near the dorm. They're at the co-ed dining hall, the one closest to Baekhyun's dorm because the omega was too lazy to go to the omega sanctioned one a few blocks away. Byulyi whips her head around wildly, looking for the source of the scent, but there's too many people, and within a few seconds it's gone.

"You can't tell me you didn't smell that," Byulyi begs, turning around to look back at Baekhyun. He eyes her warily.

"You look crazy right now," He says slowly. "And no, I didn't smell it."

Byulyi growls to herself, putting her head in her hands and not even bothering to slap Baekhyun's hand when she hears him going for her fries again. 

 

 

Byulyi is sitting in the library alone a day or two later, hiding behind the murder mystery section and flipping through a romance manga instead of studying for her Chemistry test, when she's hit with that scent against.

It's much more powerful now, much stronger, which means the owner of it is close. Very close. Byulyi can see someone standing on the other side of the book shelf, can see their mismatched socks and sneakers through the gap of books near the bottom. They move, and the scent comes off them in waves, so strong Byulyi gets dizzy. Her only rational thought is this must be some stupid omega boy that was pumping out pheromones and she just happened to be able to smell them. She gets to her feet, still light headed, and stomps around the bookcase to confront him.

It's not a boy. It's not even an omega. She comes around the bookcase and almost runs into a girl, an older alpha girl, standing there with an armful of books and a blank look on her face. She's got on a skirt and a camisole that shows off her very nice looking collarbones, her delicate fingers wrapped around the books, her brown eyes big and her long hair in a messy bun, strands falling out to frame her face.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" She asks, looking apologetic. Byulyi can't get a word out, because suddenly the situation's changed, and she realizes  _oh,_ it isn't an omega pumping out pheromones, it's just the scent of an alpha. An alpha that Byulyi seems to be inexplicably drawn to, an alpha whose distinct scent only she can pick up, an alpha who-

Oh.

"I-I-I," Byulyi stutters out. Her tongue feels thick and she can't seem to get words out to form a proper sentence, or even a proper thought. She feels dizzy again, like butterflies are in her stomach. She keeps stuttering, the alpha girl watching her curiously, until Byulyi stumbles back a little and her thighs brush together and she feels a stickiness between her legs.

The girl seems to notice that too, because suddenly her eyes darken and she takes a step back.

"Um," She clears her throat, looking anywhere but Byulyi. "I'm gonna. I've gotta," She doesn't finish her sentence, just carefully takes a step around Byulyi and hurries away.

Once her scent is completely gone, Byulyi's knees give out, and she collapses on the floor, feeling too hot all over.

 

 

"I'm going to fucking kill myself," Byulyi announces that night when she gets into the backseat of Baekhyun's car, Hyejin in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio dial. 

Baekhyun snorts in response. "Welcome to the club," He replies dryly, one hand on the wheel as he pulls out of the lot of Byulyi's dorm.

"It's a fucking alpha," Byulyi moans, tugging at her own hair. "That scent I keep picking up is from a fucking alpha."

"Oh, my god," Baekhyun says, smirking ear to ear. "Why didn't we think of that? Of course it's an alpha."

"She's so hot, Baekhyun," Byulyi wails. "She probably smelled me getting wet, it was so embarrassing."

"One time Kyungsoo passed by us when we were at the Arts building and even I smelled Baekhyun get wet," Hyejin suddenly says, and Baekhyun almost crashes the car, letting out a noise that sounds like he's choking on his own spit.

"What the  _fuck_ , you fucking bitch," Baekhyun snarls, face bright red. Hyejin claps him on the back hard, grinning.

"Don't worry, Baekhyunnie, it was cute," Hyejin coos, and Baekhyun hurls more curses at her.

"Okay, more important issues here, guys," Byulyi snaps. "I don't even know her god damn  _name_."

"She probably lives in my dorm," Hyejin says. "What'd she look like?"

"Like she could fuck me into tomorrow and then once more after that." 

"Well, that narrows it down," Baekhyun mutters.

 

The party Baekhyun takes them to is at an off campus house. It's already full to the brim by the time they arrive, people spilling out of the doors and lingering on the front lawn and backyard. As they pull up to the curb, Byulyi spots a familiar face sitting on the stoop, nursing a beer and looking slightly bored.

"Is that Kyungsoo?" Hyejin says before Byulyi can speak, and Baekhyun is as red as Hyejin's dress. 

"This is his house," Baekhyun mumbles as he turns off the car. They all get out of the car, Hyejin teasing Baekhyun until his face looks like a pomegranate.

Byulyi is the first to notice Kyungsoo notice Baekhyun, watches the alpha boy get to his feet, wobbling slightly, and stroll right over to the group.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo slurs, and Baekhyun face drains of all color when he realizes who's talking to him. Kyungsoo gives Hyejin a dark look, too drunk to have any fire behind it, and she immediately recoils away from Baekhyun, hands up in a way that says, _he's not mine._  

"I was hoping you would come," Kyungsoo murmurs, and Baekhyun looks absolutely stunned at that. Byulyi wants to laugh, but instead she just pulls Hyejin's wrist, tugs her away from the two boys. 

"Baekhyun's getting laid tonight," Hyejin says gleefully.

"Finally," Byulyi rolls her eyes. "It's been long enough." 

The inside of the house is uncomfortably stuffy, too many people and too loud music. Byulyi loses Hyejin as she tries to navigate her way to the kitchen for liquor. She spots Chanyeol on the couch with an older looking boy, the beta cuddling up to him, and she wants to laugh when she thinks of Baekhyun's incessant complaining that the tall boy had something going on with Kyungsoo.

She reaches the kitchen only to find it slightly less crowded then the rest of the house. She breathes a sigh of relief, takes a beer from the cooler on the floor and uses the edge of the counter to pop it open. She hops up on the counter top, the cool marble a relief against her thighs. Her shorts hike up too high but she can't bring herself to care.

She's on her second beer when Hyejin passes her in a whirlwind, a girl attached to her hip, all long hair and big smiles and small, drunken hiccups. Hyejin grins as she passes, arm around the other girl, and then she's gone. Byulyi wishes she was as smooth as her friend.

She's halfway through her third when a familiar scent of coconut milk fills up the room, and she's already lightheaded enough that the added scent makes it ten times worse. She groans, tilting her head back so it's against the cabinets, looking up at the ceiling to try and focus her gaze.

Someone moves close to her then, steps between her legs. Soft hands curl around her hips, tug her slightly forward, and she feels someone's mouth brush against her bared neck as they inhale.

"You smell lovely," They murmur, and it's that alpha girl. Who else would it be? Byulyi doesn't even bother responding; she would just forget her words anyway. Instead, she keeps her head tilted back, lets the girl rub her nose all over her neck, nipping here and there, too soft to leave marks. 

"What's your name, baby girl?" She asks, and Byulyi mumbles something unintelligible. She laughs, a throaty, quiet laugh that makes Byulyi's heart sing. The girl grips her chin in her hand and tilts Byulyi's head down so she can look her in the eye.

She looks even better then last time, hair down and cascading over her shoulders, eyes dark with mascara and lips tinted pink. She's got on a black dress, simple and small, with straps again, and Byulyi has a brief thought that if the girl kept wearing strapless tops Byulyi was going to have a heart attack pretty soon.

"Byulyi," The younger mumbles again, this time louder, and the alpha girl hums, pleased.

"I'm Yongsun," She whispers, and her lips brush against Byulyi's cheek. The younger trembles, fingers digging into her palms on the counter as she tries desperately not to move. "Do you want to come home with me, Byulyi?" 

Byulyi nods, swallowing hard.

Yongsun pulls away, and Byulyi can't help the noise of complaint she lets out. Yongsun gives her a fond look and lifts Byulyi off the counter with a surprising amount of strength, her arms flexing as she places her down. Byulyi can already feel a slickness between her thighs. The elder intertwines their fingers, leads Byulyi out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Byulyi follows her blindly, her vision swaying, mind fuzzy from a mix of alcohol and the alphas scent. She feels some sort of thrumming under her skin, like an instinctive gravitational pull towards the alpha. She's leading her towards a car parked a few houses away, Yongsun's car, she assumes, and she opens the passenger door for her, helping her climb in.

The moments when Yongsun closes the door and walks around the car to get into the drivers seat feels like it's forever. Byulyi feels hot all over, face flushed, and she can feel how wet she is, soaking through her underwear. She tries to calm herself down, tries to breathe deep, but then Yongsun slides in beside her Byulyi can't take it.

She climbs over the gear shift, right into Yongsun's lap, settling herself down and grinding against the elder's thigh, trying to get some friction.

"Unni," She whines, feeling a flash of pride at the dumbstruck look Yongsun gives her.

The alpha regains composure quickly though, slides her hands around Byulyi's hips again and coos at her.

"You're so needy, yeah?" She murmurs, and Byulyi just whimpers in response, nodding. She can feel slick dripping down her thighs, knows she's probably making a mess, but it's making Yongsun's thigh slippery and gives her more friction, makes it easier for her to roll her hips down, her clit catching against the elder's skin through her underwear.

Yongsun hitches her knee up higher, so that the angles just right, and Byulyi can rut harder against her. The younger hiccups out a moan, vision blurry as she presses down hard. One of Yongsun's hands slip down under the omega's skirt, a thumb coming to rest on her clit, just barely moving, rubbing small circles. Byulyi takes deep, gasping breaths, can hear herself starting to beg, although most of the words sound foreign to her.

"Come on, baby girl, you're so good for me," Yongsun breathes out, her thumb pressing just a little bit more, but not nearly as much as Byulyi needs. "You've been so patient, come for unni, I'll take care of you."

Byulyi presses her face into Yongsun's neck, panting, her stomach tightening as she undulates her hips, her cunt tugging against the alpha's soft, wet thigh through her underwear. She can feel the elder girl start sucking hickeys against her neck, but it's not enough, it's not enough.

"Unni," Byulyi wails. "Please," She doesn't even know what she's asking for, but Yongsun seems to know, because suddenly she's rubbing heavy circles against Byulyi's clit, thumb pressing hard, nail catching on the skin.

Byulyi comes with a heavy shudder, tensing and letting out a gasp into the elder's neck. Her mind flashes white, and all she can think about is Yongsun, all she can smell is Yongsun, all she can feel is Yongsun, Yongsun, _Yongsun._  It takes her several minutes to come down, still gasping, trembling all over. The elder is still softly circling her thumb against her, heavy aftershocks shaking through her with every movement, until Byulyi weakly pushes at her hand with a whimper.

Yongsun smiles brilliantly at her when Byulyi pulls back to look at her, face flushed, embarrassed.

"So good," Yongsun praises, softly, and Byulyi just blushes.

"Sorry, I got-" Byulyi has to swallow before she can speak properly. "I made a mess."

Yongsun raises her knee slightly, so that Byulyi can feel the thick slide of slick she left on the alpha's thigh. Byulyi stutters out an apology, and Yongsun just laughs.

"You're cute," She says. She reaches out to pull Byulyi's hair into a ponytail, and the younger feels a euphoric humming in her veins at the gesture. "You still wanna come home with me?" 

Byulyi nods more enthusiastically then she probably should. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gay


End file.
